


It Was Terrible Knowing You

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff Week Day 6 - Stranded</p>
<p>Lawstein Pirate AU!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Terrible Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I’m kind of loving the idea of a Lawstein Pirate AU, so if anyone’s interested in reading a full blown fic, please let me know because I can make that happen.

Captain Carmilla Karnstein had never envisioned the end of her pirate career quite like this. The raging sea, ship bobbing with the tide, sure. But she had definitely not anticipate the unexpected company.

“I think it’s about time you get off my ship.” Carmilla turned around and scowled at the woman behind her. This mutineer was a tiny ball of newfound authority surrounded by her two ginger first mates. Laura’s crew appeared so haphazardly organized that Carmilla cursed herself for letting these incompetent fools get the best of her.

“Laura, please.” Another voice rang out and Carmilla sighed. She had almost forgotten that she was tied to some of the worst dead weight she could imagine.

“There’s no use begging for mercy Danielle. You betrayed my trust when you dragged Captain Karnstein from the depths.”

“It’s useless Lawrence. We’d better get real comfortable with each other, because that seems like quite the long drop.” Danny and Carmilla both peered over the edge of the plank.

“It was terrible knowing you.” Danny growled her goodbye.

“I am so pleased that I can say the same.” Carmilla replied, and with a hard shove, Laura sent them hurtling into the black waters below.

Carmilla could feel Danny’s toned body wiggling against her, attempting to escape the ropes tying them together. The water pressure began to increase and oxygen was slowly leaving her lungs. Suddenly, the pulling stopped and long, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. They surfaced quickly, gasping desperately for air and began to swim towards an island in the distance. Carmilla fumed at the realization that they were going to be stuck together indefinitely. _That incompetent bunch couldn’t even be bothered to properly desert us._

After an exhausting swim, the pair washed up on the beach, coughing up seawater and crawling onto dry land.

“Well,” Carmilla rasped, still clearing her lungs. “It looks like it’s just you and me now Red.” Danny groaned in response and collapsed into the hot sand. Somehow in the past two days, she’d saved an ungrateful pirate lord from certain death _twice_ , and now she was stuck on this miserable island with no one else in sight.


End file.
